


Rain in Moominvalley

by milky_red



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_red/pseuds/milky_red
Summary: The Moomins return from their lighthouse adventure and bring the rainy season with them. As Moomin adjusts to his ever-changing world and Snufkin goes through an unfortunate transformation, will they be able to weather this storm together?
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Rain

A Moominvalley in the rainy season is truly something.

Anyone could tell you how wonderful Moominvalley is during the warm season. When everything is awake and alive, and the sun is there to chase away the shadows of lurking creeps. Even the most adventurous of vagabonds can't resist stopping for a spot of tea on the verandah and watching the clouds for a while. Winters are quite a different story. Only the shyest of creatures stick around then, as the idyllic summertime valley transforms into a deadly, icy wasteland. Moominvalley, despite it’s peaceful and idyllic nature, is a place of constant contradiction, as Moomintroll would tell you!  
If you asked Moomin about the valley, he’d puff his chest out and proudly declare he knew it better than anyone! To which Little My would laugh and Too-Ticky would good-naturedly roll her eyes, but it wasn’t too far off from the truth! While the rest of the Moomin family slept through all throughout winter, and Too-Ticky left in the spring, Moomin actually lived through both! Which may not seem terribly impressive at first, but for the young troll, it was quite something! Even his dashing and heroic father had never done that! And sure, perhaps staying awake for a year wasn’t as impressive as traveling the world, but it didn’t need to be. He had lived without sunlight for weeks on end, he had provided food and shelter to those in need, he’d even seen the lady of the cold herself! But best of all, he found that being alone wasn’t so bad, he could even like it. And he'd done it all by himself.

Moominmamma had always told him, it’s important to take pride in one's personal achievements, no matter how small they seem in comparison to others. Because otherwise, you’ll never get anything done. And Moomin was quite proud of how much he’d grown from the young, childish troll who never left his mother’s side! As the seasons rolled on, his pride only grew. He was growing up into a strong young man, much like his father once had! He could just feel it! With every adventure, every new experience, he grew a little bigger, a little wiser, a little more of an adult. The thought filled him with ecstasy! Soon he'd be off, having his own adventures! Making incredible discoveries and daring escapades that would one day make for incredible memoirs! He just knew it. 

Then his papa had to come along and ruin it all.

Well that's hardly fair, he hadn't meant to cause his son any distress, he truly hadn't. But Moominpappa was a very domineering type, and when he wanted something, he got it. So the previous October, when he decided the family was meant to live out the rest of their days in a lonely lighthouse, no one refused him. How could they? He's the father, and what he says goes. So, off they went, to a little lighthouse surrounded by nothing but the endless ocean. It was quite hard for Moomintroll to live there at first, having no friends to talk to, no forests to explore, and no place to escape to except his thoughts. During those days he kept to himself mostly, as Pappa was always off doing something important, and Mamma was quite...off. There was also Little My, but she hardly understood him! She took everything in stride and acted as though it was a game! So, all he had for companionship was his thoughts. Of course, he did end up making one friend. One special, secret friend of which to share his thoughts.

Which he had to leave once Moominpappa decided it was time to go back to the valley.

Of course, they weren't going back to stay, Pappa had made that quite clear. No, they were just going back for hibernation. Despite the island's...coziness, it simply wasn't a good place to hibernate. It was much too unpredictable, too mischievous, it would likely rearrange itself entirely while the family was sleeping. No, the only sensible option was to head back Moominvalley for their yearly hibernation! So, the family packed their things, said goodbye to the lighthouse keeper, and headed back to the valley once more.

It had been only two weeks ago when spring began, waking the Moomins from their months-long slumber. But this time, they weren't greeted by a bright sun smiling down on fields of green dotted with colorful flowers. Instead, the first thing they saw upon waking were fat gray storm clouds glowering down at the valley. Moominpappa had been delighted at first, saying the weather was ideal for sailing! Indeed, as soon as he woke up, Moominpappa's first thoughts were about the lighthouse. From the moment he woke up, he was practically shoving the family out the door! There was barely any time to count the children or pick up anything that had been left behind at their first departure. Moominpappa was quite insistent that they get out on the sea while the weather was still good. Even as droplets of water began to sprinkle on the family, he was undeterred. The rumbles of thunder and flashes of lighting only heightened his joy! He was practically manic by the time they got to their boat.  
However, just before the family got back in, Moominmamma dropped her frying pan, and had to stop to pick it up. And thank goodness she did, because the very next moment, a bolt of lighting hit The Adventure.  
Within seconds, the sail had caught fire, and was spreading fast. Moominpappa had panicked, and desperately rummaged through their luggage for any sort of bucket! Of course, he hadn’t found one, and simply had to grab Moominmamma’s frying pan. The rest of the family joined in, grabbing anything that could hold liquid, and ran to the ocean. But by the time they’d filled up on water and ran back, it hardly mattered. The fire had spread fast, and refused to keel. Within only a few minutes, The Adventure was an inferno. The wood crackled and broke apart, while the once-proud sail burnt to a crisp. Moominpappa had dropped to his knees at the sight. His beloved ship, the one he’d cared for and maintained for years was gone. And he’d been entirely helpless to stop it. Moominpappa had placed a comforting hand on her husband’s shoulder, as they watched the embers streak into the sky.

And that is how the Moomins came to stay for the spring.

Moomin sat by the windowsill, watching water droplets splash against the glass. The rain hadn’t stopped for a moment since they woke up. He’d been cooped up inside for days now, and it was starting to grate on him. He’d read all of pappa’s book, played all their board games, talked with his mother, argued with Little My, stared up at the ceiling for long periods of time, he’d done basically everything! Suffice to say, he was getting a bit sick of rain. Moominpappa's record player droned on behind him, playing a scratchy recording of some starlet crooning about love. Moomin considered going over to switch it off, but didn't really want to get up. Besides, it helped keep his mind occupied. It was a rather cozy afternoon, and everyone seemed to take comfort in having little to do. Moominmamma sat in the kitchen with Little My, enjoying some nice afternoon tea. They'd invited Moomin to join them, but he declined, as did Moominpappa. Moominpappa had been rather surly earlier, he shut himself up in his study and made it quite clear that NO ONE was to bother him. Moomin rolled his eyes at the thought of his father stewing away in his study. The older Moomin could be so dramatic sometimes. Though, to be fair, it wasn't like Moomintroll was acting too different.  
He glanced at the door to the kitchen. It was opened just a crack, letting light spill into the dimly-lit living room. Moomin could heat some snippets of conversation over the tinny music. Mostly he heard Little My yelling something out and then cackling. Occasionally, he heard the soft voice of his mother over all the noise. He sighed, looking back at the rain-soaked window. It wasn't that he hadn't _wanted_ to join them, he just needed to be alone for a bit. Deep down, he knew his mother understood that, and accepted it. Still, it left him with a sort of lonely feeling that was hard to shake. How nice it would be, then, if a certain friend were to appear. Someone to talk to when the days were long and gloomy. Someone who’d kept Moomin waiting long enough now, in his own humble opinion. 

“Don’t be hard on her.” He scolded himself, “Perhaps she’s having trouble finding her way…”

Moomintroll hadn’t gotten the chance to say goodbye to his friend when his family suddenly left the island. He left a note for her in his glade, and on one of the rocks in their meeting place. But it was quite possible that she didn’t find them, or that she had, but couldn’t read. She didn’t really talk, per se, so he wasn’t quite sure how good her grasp on language was. One might think it quite hard to stay friends with someone who didn’t talk, but Moomin would respectfully disagree. Still, he’d have to ask her if she could read when she returned. Or rather, if she returned...

"Hi."

Moomin jumped at the sudden new voice. It belonged to the orphan Toft, who now stood beside him, holding a cup of tea.

Toft had been waiting there for the Moomins as soon as they returned. They had been pulling into the dock, the jetty coming into view, when a little figure ran out of the bathing house. Moomin remembered how he'd jumped and waved about with such excitement, even though he'd never seen the little creep before in his life. Moominpappa took this as a cue to toss the jumping creep the line, which he dutifully caught. With the ship now tied to the harbor, the family was able to dock. The little creature introduced himself as Toft as the family hoisted themselves out of the ship. Moomin was the first to get out, and thus, the first to get a good look at Toft. He was a grubby little thing, with messy hair that hung in front of his eyes, and a dark coat that was much too big for him. Toft wasn't interested in him though. The little creep pushed right passed him and went straight to the boat, right as Moominmamma was climbing out. He stared up at her with big, watery eyes. She looked down at him with her small, beady ones. And they just stared at each other for the longest time. Then, without a word, Moominmamma took the boy by the hand and her expression turned soft. Like she suddenly understood everything. And all Moomin could do was stand there, while his father declared things about the valley and sweet returns.  
Toft began living with the Moomins from that point onwards. Most days he stuck close to Moominmamma, trailing behind her like a baby duck. And if he wasn't doing that, he'd hole himself up in the attic and read for hours. So Moomintroll was a bit surprised to see him there, away from Moominmamma with no book in sight.

"Mamma said to bring this to you." He said, holding the cup out.

Ah. There it was.

"Thanks." Moomin took the cup, before turning back to the window. He expected Toft to take his leave, but the little thing just stood there instead. Gazing out the window, saying nothing.

"...It's still raining." Moomin said.

Toft nodded in response. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the boy was now resting his elbows on the windowsill, right next to him. He frowned. Sure, he had been wishing for some company, but not _this kind._ Not Toft's. He had very little in common with the boy, and never quite knew what to say to him. Toft always seemed to look at him with the most peculiar eyes. Eyes that always seemed to searching him, analyzing him, like he was some sort of puzzle.

"How was afternoon tea?"

Toft shrugged, keeping his gaze on the window.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really."

“I hope this rain hasn’t been bothering you…”

“It hasn’t.”

“...Read any good books lately?”

“No.”

Moomin grit his teeth. Why oh WHY did the boy have to be so aloof and make things so awkward? Now he had no one to talk to, but he wasn’t alone either! How was he supposed to escape into his thoughts now? 

“I’m going to my room.” He suddenly announced.

“Okay.” Toft replied, not looking at him at all.

Moomin huffed. It seemed no one could tell when he wanted to be alone, and when he wanted to be fussed over! Now he had no choice but to go to his room, or else he’d look quite silly. He wasn’t really doing anything there so it wasn’t a huge loss, but still! He was annoyed, and it was important he get that across! With a dramatic turn, he stormed off!

“Don’t forget your tea.”

He stormed back over to get his tea and then he was off!

He’d intended to stomp all the way up the stairs, but then his tea would spill. So instead, he trudged up a bit slow and kept both hands on his cup. For a split second, his frustration turned to his mother for making him tea, but he quickly dashed that thought. No matter what, he would NOT explode at his mother.  
As he passed his father’s study, his heavy stomps slowed into light footsteps. His father was still in there, and he had sternly told everyone to leave him be. For whatever reason, the thought of his father sent a low, rumbling feeling through him. It was a new, entirely unfamiliar, and he knew immediately he didn’t like it. Not wanting to dwell on it, Moomin scurried to his room.

Standing with his back to the door, he waited. For what, he wasn’t sure, but he waited nonetheless. When nothing came, he threw himself onto his bed and wrapped himself in his blanket. His feelings buzzed about, rummaging his thoughts for something to be righteously offended at. Something to take their unhappiness out on. But no one had said or done anything particularly offensive today, and thus, their buzzing continued. Moomin grumbled. How difficult it is to be upset when others are being considerate!

“Be nice.” He scolded himself once more, “They’re doing their best. You know that.”

He buried his snout in his blanket, his buzzing emotions growing almost too loud to bear. All at once he felt quite upset and he knew it to be everyone else’s fault! Why couldn’t they ever tell how he was feeling? They simply went about doing whatever it was they liked, and they couldn’t care less how he felt! No one ever cared about how he felt! How could he have been so stupid to think they cared for him? They didn’t! No one did! No one except for Moominmamma. And Too-Ticky. And Little My, sometimes...  
Moomin sighed, untangling from his bedsheets. He wasn’t being fair, and he knew it. But what was he meant to do? He was angry for some reason, he just hadn’t quite figured out what it was! Letting out a mighty groan, he shoved his snout into his paws. 

“What am I doing?” He sighed. 

With nothing to fuss over, he turned his gaze to the window. It was stained with raindrops, just like the windows downstairs. The rain was still going, and didn’t show any signs of stopping. Moomin groaned, would spring never come back?

_“Life isn’t always sunny, Moomintroll.”_ The words of an old friend echoed through his thoughts, _“If you want the rainbow, you must have the rain as well.”_

Just then, his eyes were drawn over to the cabinet next to his bed. Specifically, to it’s drawer. The embers of his anger flared up once more and he knew he had to open it. There wasn’t really much in there, he’d cleared it months ago. All that was left were a few rubber bands, a cork, and a piece of paper. But it wasn’t just any piece of paper, it was a letter. A goodbye letter. Moomin pulled it out and read it over in his mind.

__

Moomintroll-

__

I came to see you but you weren’t here. I suppose I'll see you again in spring. Look for me then. Cheerio

__

-Snufkin

Moomin’s eyes scanned the paper again and again, ruminating over every last word. Gnashing his teeth, he gripped at the letter hard enough to nearly tear it in half. He crumpled it up, shoved it back into the drawer, and buried his snout in his pillow. There he lay, stewing in his anger, for about ten seconds. Then he threw his pillow off, ripped open the drawer, and looked over the letter again. This time, he screamed into his pillow before shoving the letter back into the drawer with a slam! His glare nearly burned a whole into his wall before he pulled the letter out once more.

“Of course I wasn’t here!” He growled at the page, “You’d know that if you’d just…! Gah!”

With an indignant grunt, he shoved his snout back into his pillow.

“Of course.” He grumbled, “You disappear whenever you like, and then the one time I’m not here for you…”

The paper lay limp in his hand, silently mocking him. With a jolt, he shot back up again and glared at the page.

“It’s spring.” He stated plainly, “And where are you? Can’t be deigned to show up, is it? Well guess what? We’re LEAVING as soon as the boat’s fixed. And where will you be then?”

The letter gave no response.

“We won’t be waiting here forever, you know. Believe it or not, we have lives outside of you. Other friends too. In fact, I have a very special one waiting for me on the island.”

Still, the paper didn’t speak.

“As soon as the boat’s fixed, i’m gone! I won’t stay here a second longer! And when that happens, you’d better-”

“Moomintroll?”

The troll in question jumped at his mother’s knock, and nearly fell over trying to turn himself around. Luckily, the door was still closed, and she hadn’t seen his little outburst.

“Ah! Y-yes, mamma?” He stuttered.

“My and I are going for a stroll. Would you like to join us?”

Moomin looked back out at the window. It was still coming down, and a walk in the rain didn’t sound all that appealing to him. But then, his eyes flickered over at the paper that was now on the floor. The words etched in graphite stared back up at him. They'd taken a bit of a beating during Moomin's rage.

“Yes.” He called back, “A walk sounds wonderful!”

“Alright, dear!” Moomin could practically hear his mother’s smile, “I’ll get your rain jacket ready. Oh! And your boots!”

Moomin smiled back, “I’ll be there in a minute!”

Moomin waited until he couldn’t hear his mother’s footsteps before turning back to the letter on the floor. A part of him wanted to simply crumple it up and throw it away. But instead, he picked it up, smoothed it out, and gingerly put it back in the drawer. It had gotten quite roughed up. It looked almost miserable.

“I’m sorry.” He said, despite himself, “I didn’t mean it.”

He got in one last look before shutting the drawer once again.


	2. Visitors

It had been a quiet afternoon at Moominhouse when Snufkin came back.

Well, quiet would be a relative term in this case. The rain hadn’t let up at all, it had pounded against the roof all through the night and well into the next day. One could hardly go a minute without hearing the drumming of rain! Most of the house was content to ignore it and go about their days. Moominmamma cleaned, Toft read, and Little My got up to her mischief, and they carried on as normal. But not Moomintroll. Moomin was annoyed, perturbed, infuriated, whatever you’d like to call it! He was sick and tired of the sound of rain constantly pounding against his skull! The sound seemed to follow him everywhere at all times of the day and it was driving him MAD! Of course, it wouldn’t have been so bad if someone would offer him a tiny bit of sympathy! But no. Whenever he tried to vent about it, he was only met with understanding nods and reminders not to fuss, which only further irritated him! Ugh, why couldn’t his family see the use in complaining?They seemed to hardly mind the rain, not saying a word about it all day. Not even Little My, who loved nothing more than to stir up trouble! Instead, they all went about their day, until it was time to gather for afternoon tea.

“This rain is becoming quite the bother.”

Moomin grumbled, staring out the window once more. Only this time, he did it from the comfort of the couch, with a nice cup of tea in his paw.

“I know dear.” Moominmamma wrapped an arm around her son, “But you mustn’t fuss. I’m sure it won’t be much longer until it settles down.”

“That’s what you said last week…” Moomin grumbled, but was sure to do so quietly, so as to not offend his mother.

Moominmamma went all-out for afternoon tea today! She decided that, as a nice change of pace, they should have tea in the living room and watch the rain. Thus, she dressed the coffee table in the lovely lace tablecloth that was only used for special occasions. Then, she decorated the table with an assortment of teatime treats! Arranged in a neat circle were plates of cucumber sandwiches, cream puffs, fudge squares, toffee, sweet rolls, jars of honey & marmalade, and a dish of sugar. There was enough there to feed the whole of Moominvalley! Though the treats were nice, Moomin couldn’t help but feel they weren’t really for him. No one had said anything, but Moomintroll had a sneaking suspicion that his mother had made so much in the hope of luring his father out of his study. The older Moomin had been spending most of his time in there, sometimes entire days would go by before he came back out. In any case, it hadn’t worked. Moominpappa did not join them for tea, even after Moominmamma knocked on his door with a sunny smile and a special invitation.

“I don’t mind, mamma.” Toft butt in.

The little whomper sat on the couch with Moomin; Moominmamma sandwiched between the two. Toft was once again reading one of his books, something about fungi this time. On the coffee table rested a mug of hot cocoa that Moominamma brewed specially for him! That fact alone made Moomin grumble and pout all the more. He liked tea just fine, but seeing the whomper get special attention just made him grumpier.

“I think the weather’s nice.” He continued, “It’s peaceful.”

“I think so too.” Moominmamma smiled down at him, while Moomin glared down at the floorboards.

He knew his mamma didn’t play favorites. He knew having a new child in the house didn’t mean he was loved any less. He knew that. But he was already feeling testy today and this certainly wasn’t helping matters! So, he continued to sulk. Too grumpy to relax, but not grumpy enough to storm off in a huff. Oh what he wouldn’t give for someone to talk to. Someone to really tell about all his thoughts, and feelings, someone who would understand-

“I’d count my blessings if I were you!”

Little My popped out of their teapot, nearly giving poor Moomintroll a heart attack!

“Ah! Little My!” 

Moomintroll jumped, clutching at his heart, and knocking his teacup over. The others hadn’t been so quick to react, though. Toft simply glanced at My and went back to his book, while Moominmamma smiled and shook her head.

“Tea, My?” She chuckled, rising to clean up the spill.

“Please.” She plunked herself down on the couch, right next to Moomintroll.

“Ugh.” Moomin sneered at the little mymble, “How is one supposed to feel blessed with you around?”

Little My gave a sweet, polite, smile to Moominmamma. Out of the corner of her eye, she shot a mischievous glance to Moomintroll.

“I should think you’d be a bit more grateful for the weather, is all.”

“What?” Moomintroll snapped, his irritation rising, “The rain hasn’t stopped, the valley’s almost flooded over, and there’s nothing to do! What could there possibly be to feel grateful for?!”

“Dearest…” Moominmamma reached a calming hand out to her son, “There’s no need to fuss.”

Moomin grumbled. His mother was right, there was really nothing to get so worked up over. But he was already angry, and Little My was always such a pain! And it’d been so long since he’d had a proper fight! So, against his better judgement, he pressed on.

“Well maybe i’d be calmer if some people didn’t go around saying such nonsense!”

He stuck his snout in the air, keeping one eye focused on Little My, watching for her reaction.

“You haven’t figured it out yet, have you?” She grinned in that way that made Moomin’s blood boil.

“And just WHAT do you mean by that?”

Moomin’s whirled over to glare right into Little My’s sneering eyes. Her trademark grin spread across her face as Moomintroll riled himself up. On the other end of the couch, Toft began to curl up, his hands covering his ears.

“Moomintroll, darling.” His mother rose, placing a hand on his knee, “I’m sure Little My didn’t mean anything by that…”

“No, I did.” She smiled.

“Oh, did you now?!” Moomin roared back, “Well let’s hear it then!”

“Moomintroll-”

“No mother!” He snapped, “I want to hear what she’s so ingeniously figured out this time!”

“Well!” Little My crossed her legs, “All this rain has put a real damper on things. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“...That’s it?” Moomintroll raised a brow, “That’s your brilliant observation of the day?”

“There’s nothing to do in this weather, you said it yourself!” She continued, unfazed, “That’s why Moominpappa’s been so upset.”

Everything came to a screeching halt at the mention of Moominpappa.

“Wh-What does that have to do with-”

“As long as it’s raining, he can’t go out to fix our old boat, can he? And as long as our boat’s wrecked, he can’t whisk us out to that miserable old island!” She crossed her arms, confident, “So i’d be more thankful for the weather if I were you!”

Moomintroll went quiet at that. Moominmamma went still. Toft stared at her apprehensively. All eyes were locked on Little My as she sat there, smiling. All conversation had been killed. The only noise came from the ticks of the grandfather clock, and the drumming of rain outside. No one said anything, they didn’t need to. They hadn’t wanted to. They’d all been quite happy to keep quiet on the matters of boats, fathers, and lighthouses. Why shouldn’t they be? Everything had been so quiet and peaceful since they returned, why should they ruin it with such...controversial matters? No, it was better to just put such upsetting things out of sight, and out of mind.  
But Little My, evidently, had no such reservations about the subject.  
Moominmamma turned back to the coffee table and finished cleaning up the spill. Moomintroll craned his head, trying to see his mother’s face, but he just couldn’t find it. When she turned back around, she had a cup of tea in her hands, and her expression was unreadable.

“Here you are.” She handed the teacup to Little My.

Little My’s smile faltered at Moominmamma’s tone. Her voice was cold and sharp, as if someone had sucked all the warmth from it. She didn’t say anything more, instead, she gathered the empty dishes and left. Moomintroll and Toft watched her all the while.

“You’ve upset her!” Moomintroll glared at Little My with all the ferocity he could muster. Little My rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” She grumbled into her tea, “Besides, you started it.”

“You…” Moomintroll seethed. 

Just who did the little mymble think she was to upset Moominmamma like that?! Well, Moomin had certainly had enough of her sass! He searched his mind for something to say, something that would cut her right down to size! 

“You should both be ashamed!” Toft snapped, “Making Moominmamma sad like that! How shameful!”

“Toft!” Moomin gasped.

“Mind your own business!” Little My snapped back.

Toft stuck his tongue out at the little Mymble and stomped off after Moominmamma. Moomintroll and Little My could only watch as he left, too stunned by his sudden outburst to say anything else. Now they were both alone in the drawing room, with nothing but cold tea and the sound of rain to keep them company.

“Well. Looks like he’s got a tongue after all…” Little My grumbled.

“Oh shut up already.”

Moomin sulked, feeling worse than before. He hadn’t meant to cause such an uproar, he really hadn’t. But Little My had her own special way of getting under his skin, and he’d just lost control. Even so...he knew that didn’t make it okay. He’d upset his mother and there was no excusing that, even if it wasn’t on purpose...

_Knock knock knock_

Three big raps sounded at the door, startling Moomin out of his thoughts.

“Someone’s at the door.” He said, almost disbelievingly. They hadn’t had company in so long, he could hardly remember the last time the door was knocked!

_Knock knock knock_

“Who’s at the door?” Moominmamma reentered, Toft at her side.

“Whoever it is, they’re certainly impati-”

“I’ll get it!” 

Moomin scrambled to his feet, his mind racing with guesses as to who it could be. Perhaps his old friend had finally returned! Though, he wasn't quite sure if she’d knock at the door, she usually just stared outside of his window. Or perhaps it was the Snorkmaiden, here for a visit! Excitement and intrigue filled his head as he raced to the door.

“Hello!” He said, flinging the door open.

Standing at the doorway, was a cloaked figure dripping with rainwater. They had on a raincoat with a hood that shrouded their face. They were rather stout, barely taller than Moomintroll, and rather round. Though they were cloaked, Moomin could see that they were broad-shouldered, and short-legged. In their hand they carried a well-worn leather suitcase.

“H-Hello?” Moomin stuttered, a bit off-put by this strange figure.

“Oof!” The figure entered without waiting for an invitation, “Weather’s downright awful out there!” They shook the water droplets off their coat, before pulling back their hood, revealing a head of blonde hair.

“Too-Ticky!” Moomintroll brightened immediately upon seeing his old friend. “How are you? I can’t believe you’re here! It feels like forever since we last saw each other! How have you been? How’s the old bathing house? How’s Ninny? What have-”

“Quite nice of you to finally show your face around here!” Little My ran over, cutting him off, “We were beginning to think the ice wolves had gotten you!”

“Nice to see you too, Little My.” She nodded before turning to Moomin, “Is your mother in?”

“Too-Ticky!” Moominmamma came over, Toft trailing behind her. “What a lovely surprise! I’d thought you’d be gone by now!”

“Well, I was on my way out of the valley, when this awful storm came.” She paused to shake more water out of her hair, “I thought I could wait it out until the rain let up, but it doesn’t show any signs of stopping soon! And the bathing house is in pretty rough shape as well. Nearly got washed away just this morning!”

“Oh dear!” Moominmamma gasped. Toft, meanwhile, clug to Moominmamma, eyeing this new person apprehensively.

“So I was wondering if you might have an extra room I could stay in for the time being?”

“Of course!” Moomintroll jumped in, “We have plenty! You can as long as you like! Can’t she, mamma?”

“Yes, dear.” Moominmamma smiled. She would’ve said yes to Too-Ticky in any case, but her son’s renewed enthusiasm was extra incentive!

“I’ll take your suitcase!” Moomin said.

“Oh, be careful with that!” Too-Ticky said as Moomin grabbed it, “It’s not mine!”

“Oh?” Moomintroll looked over the suitcase, it was completely soaked. “Then whose is it?”

“It belongs to some friends of mine! I think you know them well.” She opened the pocket on her coat, and two little heads popped out.

“Allo hegain!” “Allo!”

“Thingumy and Bob!” Moomintroll gasped.

“Allo Troominmoll! Allo Mamminmooma!” The two of them waved at their old friends.

“Mamma…” Toft inched closer to the Moomin mother, “...who are they?”

“Why they’re some old friends of ours! They came to stay with us a long while ago.” She said, giving Toft a reassuring pet.

“Well!” Little My stamped her foot, “Looks like everyone’s coming out of the woodwork!”

“I found them on my way over here.” Too-Ticky noted, “They were in a similar predicament to mine.”

“We’ve ween thavelling tre borld!” Thingumy chirped.

“Wut be sot gwept up by re thain!” Bob finished.

“That’s how I found them. They were floating in a puddle on the way over.”

“Oh you poor things!” Moominmamma scooped them up into her paws, “Well don’t you worry. We have plenty of room for you two as well!”

The two funny little creatures happily nuzzled Moominmamma, cheering at her generosity.

“Well, goodbye to peace and all that!” Little My rolled her eyes.

“Moomin!” She called over her shoulder, “Could you help Too-Ticky get settled in, dear?”

“Of course! Right this way, Miss Ticky!” Moomintroll gestured for Too-Ticky to follow him up the stairs. 

“My, such a polite Moomin.” She chuckled, but followed him regardless.

“Oh, and Little My!” Moominmamma called again, “Would you mind going to tell Moominpappa that we have company?”

“Oh i’ll tell him!” She said, before heading upstairs, “Goodbye to peace indeed…”

“Now then,” Moominmamma brought Thingumy and Bob over to the couch, “we were just having tea when you came in. How would you like a cup, to get that nasty chill off?”

Toft observed from the living room as these new little creatures were doted upon by Moominmamma. It gave him an itchy, uneasy feeling. Already, he could feel his temper rise up. His hands balled into fists and he could feel angry tears threatening to well. He looked all around for a place to run off to, before he did something to upset Moominmamma once more. His eyes flew around the room before landing on the door. Without a second thought, he ran out onto the verandah and shut the door behind.  
It was still raining, hard as ever. He sighed, trying to calm himself. The air was cold, but not unbearably so, especially not against Toft’s thick coat. Looking around, he supposed this was as good a place as any to calm down before going back in. Sinking onto his bottom, he sat and watched the rain from the safety of the porch. Rain dripped from the roof of the verandah and out of sight. Toft closed his eyes, and listened to the rain drumming on the roof. It was steady, calming.

“Hullo.”

A soft voice called and Toft’s eyes snapped open. He looked all around. He was certain he’d heard a soft voice greeting him, but no one was there.

“Hullo, down here.”

The soft voice sounded again. Toft looked down to see a little figure standing at his feet. It was quite a small creature, even smaller than Thingumy & Bob! Much like Too-Ticky, it was dripping in rain water, only it had no raincoat. Instead, it had forest-green smock that looked rather patchwork, with a large red button on the right shoulder. The little figure seemed to be a mymble or mumrik of some kind. It had a long nose and a messy head of auburn hair. But what really grabbed Toft’s attention, was how the little creature stared at him. Stared at him with brown eyes flecked with green and blue.

“Hullo Toft.” The little creature said, “It’s been a while.”

Toft’s eyes widened as he realized this was no ordinary little creature. This was that strange creature he’d seen the previous November. The lone vagabond that lived in a tent, and smoked a pipe, and whom everyone thought was so wise.  
This little creature was Snufkin.


End file.
